


Memories (Leading Me To You)

by DopamineX



Series: You & Me, We’re Soulmates! [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon is an immortal being cursed to roam the Earth feeding on the memories of humans who are on the verge of death.One such human whose memories he feeds on is Lee Hoseok, a guy who is in love with his best friend since childhood days, Son Hyunwoo.Unlike Hyungwon’s usual feedings-on-memories, this one turns out to be way different and that’s when things start to go very very wrong (or very very right?)...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: You & Me, We’re Soulmates! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Memories (Leading Me To You)

**Author's Note:**

> I did go through this once and did edit and add stuff to it.. but in case I left out any typos/errors, please ignore them and read ahead. I’ll come to this and correct them sooner or later

The thing was.. Hyungwon was  _ never  _ hungry. Like  _ literally never!  _ Definitely  _ never  _ the hunger-that-makes-your-stomach-burn-and-rumble hungry.

So when hunger somehow hit  _ him  _ of all people, he figured something is  _ very very  _ wrong. 

With him. With everything.

And it was all thanks to that guy Lee Hoseok...

  
  


*

  
  


Hyungwon was getting his usual restlessness back, the fidgeting that he did that pointed out he was “hungry”, that he needed “food”.

He opened the top shelf of the cupboard in the kitchen and looked at the forlorn cup of instant noodles sitting at the very back.

Yeah, not happening. Noodles were awesome and all that jazz but yeah. He really was _ not  _ hungry in the real sense at all.

Oh well, he tried. 

Hyungwon shrugged and shut the cupboard softly and headed to the front door.

At the last second, he threw on his usual black leather jacket and then exited his apartment.

He followed his immortal instincts and speed-walked towards the nearby hospital. Just as the hospital started coming to view, he hid inside a dark alley and closed his eyes tightly. He inhaled and exhaled a few times and then peeped out to see if any humans were looking at him or were anywhere near him. He didn’t want to get caught transforming after all. Well, he’d have to go through the pains of erasing the human’s memories of ever seeing him.. and honestly, he was too restless and slightly drained to do that.

It’d been a week since he’d fed after all.

After making sure nobody had eyes on him and that the coast was clear, he turned invisible.

Invisible to humans anyway. Animals and birds still saw him. And of course, his only friend, the immortal Lee Minhyuk.

Hyungwon freely stepped out of the alley and the shadows and walked the rest of the way to the neighbourhood hospital, the one he frequented.

On reaching there, his senses tingled and he let his instincts take over. Which, not to Hyungwon’s surprise, took him to the side entrance near the parking lot to the Emergency Ward.

Clearly “hungry” now and slightly unfocused on his surroundings, he narrowed dodged a rushing out nurse and a doctor, who were busy discussing something about shifting some patient to the ICU or letting him remain in the Emergency Ward, once he had entered the ward.

Once completely inside, he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting his senses take over all out. And there, to his right. A human on the verge of death. The perfect target for him.

His feet worked on autopilot and took him to the patient’s bedside.

He was at the far end of the room standing next to quite a muscular pale guy who was evidently taking his last breaths. The heart monitor indicated as much, thanks to his heart waves being as faint as an alive person’s could get.

He glanced down at the guy who looked just slightly lesser than a year older than Hyungwon’s human form.

Keeping aside the tubes and wires stuck to his body and the oxygen mask attached to his face, the guy was highly likely to have looked quite handsome before he’d ended up with his current predicament. 

Hyungwon smiled sadly before kneeling down next to the bed. The guy was  _ almost  _ his type. Life was cruel really. 

He pressed two of his fingers to the human’s temple and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to focus completely on the human in front of him and tune out everything else around himself, a familiar cheerful voice called out to him.

“Wonnie, this won’t end up that well for you.” Hyungwon’s body jerked and his eyes shot open due to the sudden yet expected voice. Of Lee Minhyuk who was lounging on the lone chair on the other side of the bed.

While Hyungwon glared at him his signature glare which he had been told would scare any mortal shitless, all Minhyuk did was give him a little wave and bright smile before continuing what seemed to be an earlier conversation. “But if I think about it, this would do wonders to your love life.. hmm.. interesting really..”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and went back to closing his eyes. His (non-existent) love life was a rather sore topic but one that his friend, abnormally-cheerful-for-a-“Grim”-Reaper Reaper Lee Minhyuk  _ loved  _ probing over and over.

“Fuck off, Minhyuk. You aren’t needed here before I feed…” Hyungwon gritted out.

“Yeah, yeah. But this one  _ I know  _ is gonna be so damn interesting, Wonnie! I had to see it go down firsthand!” The excitement in his longtime friend’s voice was palpable but Hyungwon was too edgy to probe further. 

“Whatever. Shut up.” He opened his eyes and gave the best pleading look he could muster in his current state. “Please.”

Minhyuk smirked before making the motion of sealing and locking his lips shut.

“Thank you…” Hyungwon muttered before closing his eyes and focusing on the human.

He pressed two fingers to his own forehead, slightly to the right side because the right side of the brain controls the left side of the body and all that sciencey shit he had learned over the years.

And then he completely lost himself to his senses once again and let his powers make it happen.

Series of images and sounds travelled at the speed of light into his mind from the human’s. Waves of energy surged through his body, coursed through his veins, his nerves. Unexplainable joy and giddiness filled his heart, meaning the happy and beautiful memories of the human were being “uploaded” into Hyungwon’s mind. Flashes of super sonic speed of some seriously good looking guy were the last set of memories that Hyungwon “downloaded” into his brain before the connection started shutting down. And within nanoseconds the connect shut off for good. The whole thing took about one minute.

One minute in which Hyungwon fed off the dying human’s memories, consumed it fully that only a shell of a man remained lying on that bed. One minute and Hyungwon felt completely refreshed and energised, his powers recharged to full.

He lowered both his hands and sat back on his heels, eyes still closed, as he tried to let the newfound memories and energy settle down.

A minute more and he opened his eyes.

Minhyuk’s eyebrows rose as he leaned forward in the chair. “I love this part. Your eyes turn this electric blue which lasts for three whole days. But this time, I feel your eyes will stay blue for a whole week. Damn, Wonnie. You look so.. dazzling.” His friend looked stunned.

“Why a week..?” Hyungwon slowly got onto his feet and rounded the end of the bed to reach Minhyuk’s side. 

The Reaper shrugged. “Call it intuition, yeah?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that his friend knew about these things plenty but oh well, he wasn’t in the mood to extract information from him. Hyungwon kind of never was, to be honest. He was already immortal, meaning his existence was literally never ending. If he started knowing stuff beforehand on top of that, life would be hella boring, in Hyungwon’s opinion anyway. To friend Minhyuk,  _ and  _ his friend’s boyfriend Jooheon, seeing the future and it’s various alternatives and outcomes and it’s constantly shifting nature was fascinating. Guess it would fascinating if Hyungwon had the power like Minhyuk but he didn’t so, yeah. Let him live in present, yeah?

“Okay. So. I’m gonna leave. You do your work. Collect his soul and lead it to the Underworld and all that fancy shit. Ciao.” He gave a tiny wave before turning away.

“Wait!” Minhyuk gripped his wrist, making Hyungwon give him a backward glance. He already knew what his friend wanted but he let him ask for it himself.

“Can I get a kiss? Just a little one. You’re at your maximum strength right now and honestly, that’s pretty hot! What with the electric, shining blue eyes and your pink, cushiony li-“

Hyungwon fully turned around to face Minhyuk. “Just say you want to taste the high you get from kissing me when I’m at full power, yeah?” 

“You know me so well, Wonwon!” Minhyuk grinned before leaning in and cupping Hyungwon’s face in his palms. The unusually cheerful and talkative Reaper softly kissed Hyungwon on his lips. 

Hyungwon kissed him back slowly, letting Minhyuk taste a teeny bit of that energy he’d just gained. After a few seconds they parted. Minhyuk opened his eyes slowly and stared at Hyungwon in amazement and said mesmerised, “Boy, you’re something else. How the bloody hell are you single?”

Hyungwon pulled back and chuckled as his friend dropped his hands to his sides. “Let’s just say I haven’t found The One, yeah? Kind of a big deal for us immortals to find a Soulmate after all.” And then he added as an afterthought, “And the blue eyes don’t last long enough to be useful in the whole hooking-up-with-someone thing!”

Minhyuk shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. “You moron. You don’t need those blue eyes to hook up with someone. Your natural grey eyes are more than enough. But this time you’ll have the blue eyes for longer, maybe longer than a week.  _ And  _ you’ll  _ probably  _ even find yourself someone. It could even be The One.”

Hyungwon sighed. “Bro,  _ when  _ are you gonna tell me stuff as is and not be so annoyingly cryptic about everything?! And that’s saying something ‘cause it gets hard to shut you up sometimes!  _ And  _ ‘cause I like living in the present if all you’re gonna give me is vague shit that may or may not come true..”

But his friend just ignored everything he said and latched onto, “‘Bro’?! Chae Hyungwon, we used to date! And you  _ just  _ let me kiss you  _ and  _ you kissed me  _ back _ ! And after all that I get  _ brozoned?! _ ” Hyungwon shakes his head in slight exasperation. His Minhyuk, ever the drama queen.. well, uh, king, drama  _ king _ .

“You have Jooheon, Minhyuk. Your Soulmate, your One. I’ll catch you later.” He turned away, walking towards the exit of the ward, waving shortly without looking back.

  
  


*

It was just out of habit that Hyungwon plopped onto his couch and closed his eyes, to sort through the memories of the Lee Hoseok dude that he’d consumed earlier in the evening.

Not because he wanted to see that gorgeous guy again, this time more than just sonic speed flashes that he could only perceive because of being immortal. Hell, even then he couldn’t really picture any face well, just that he was built rock solid but not in that overly buff way that Hyungwon didn’t really like.

So yeah,  _ definitely  _ not because of that. 

It wasn’t like Hyungwon was tired of being single or anything.. since.. Minhyuk, some five decades ago. Nah.

He took a deep breath and muttered a “hope this one is interesting..”

And took the plunge.

It starts off when Hoseok was just a little toddler. Generally the viewing starts off with the most intense or favourite memory of the human.. but somehow this was starting chronologically…?

Hyungwon saw lots of colours and lights and heard some muffled and muted voices. Like how much was a toddler going to remember anyway.

He pushed ahead a little, past the colours and light until real images started to form.

_ Hoseok was probably four and they’d moved into a new neighbourhood. All the houses there were new and families were just beginning to move in. _

_ Hoseok’s parents had another family over, also new to the neighbourhood, and they were trying to get to know each other, eating cookies and drinking orange juice on the couch. _

_ Hoseok hopped forward at the sight of a little boy, probably a year older than him, who got onto the couch with some difficulty thanks to his small form. _

_ Hoseok got onto the couch as well, with slightly less difficulty and plopped down next to the little boy. _

_ “Hi! I am Lee Hoseok! You?” He held out a hand, just like his parents had taught him to do when he wanted to talk to someone new. _

_ The little boy who had black hair and deep brown eyes, accompanied by chubby cheeks, eyed his hand for a minute, almost making Hoseok’s confidence slip away and put his hand down. But little Hoseok held it out till the little boy shook it with his own. “I am Son Hyunwoo. Hi.” The boy gave him a small smile while Hoseok flashed him a big toothy grin. _

_ “Hyunwoo dear, why don’t you go with Hoseok to see his room?” Hoseok’s mom (helpfully) supplied and little Hyunwoo nodded and followed an excited Hoseok up the stairs to his room. _

_ The scene shifted and another childhood memory of Hoseok popped up where Hyunwoo and Hoseok held hands and walked into their school after waving goodbye to their moms. _

_ Hoseok walked with a skip in his steps, alongside a calmer Hyunwoo, with their joined hands swaying back and forth between them.  _

_ Hoseok was the youngest in his class but he was happy that he was in the same class, the same section and the same school as his new friend Hyunwoo. Whom he called Nunu, while Hyunwoo called him Seokie. _

_ They entered their class and plopped down next to each other in the middle row of the classroom. _

_ The scene shifted to them sharing their lunches and playing together in the school playground and then later in the evening, in the park near their neighbourhood. _

_ As the memories moved forward, little Hyunwoo who had been a seriously cute baby boy changed into a seriously good looking teenager.  _

_ Hoseok and Hyunwoo still hung out with each other almost everyday in school and after school as well, thanks to being best friends and even neighbours. _

_ It was when Hyunwoo came over to Hoseok’s one day to tell him about having his first kiss at age fourteen that things started to change for Hoseok.  _

_ Instead of feeling happy for his friend, he felt like he’d received a hard punch to the gut. And he had no idea why. So he faked happiness and excitement as his best friend described with great detail how it felt and what Hoseok should probably do and not do when he got to finally kiss someone. _

_ After that it was a whirlwind of feelings for Hoseok. He started noticing how good looking his best friend was, how the sunlight turned his kind eyes a nice hazel colour, how his thick mane of hair fell into his eyes at times when he brushed it forward into a fringe. Hoseok had always known Hyunwoo was good looking but before Hyunwoo telling him about his first kiss, it had just been a passive observation, an observation made in the passing. Nothing he had consciously noted. _

_ But after Hyunwoo got himself his first girlfriend, Hoseok started noticing so many things about his best friend. How he had started building a little bit of muscle from all the swimming he did and how broad his shoulders had gotten because of taking some fifty laps of the school pool everyday. Not to mention how his friend was almost six feet now. _

_ And how jealous it made Hoseok when Hyunwoo decided to spend more time with his girlfriend and in swimming practice than with Hoseok. _

_ But none of that compared to catching Hyunwoo making out with his girlfriend underneath a tree near the older’s house when Hoseok had been going over to visit him, to hang out. _

_ Hoseok had remained standing near the fence that separated Hyunwoo’s house from his own as he had watched, transfixed, as Hyunwoo’s plush lips moved over his girlfriend’s. The girl was Hyunwoo’s third girlfriend and Hyunwoo had just turned seventeen.  _

_ Hoseok stood there unable to move as he watched his best friend (and crush, he’d come to realize) kiss the girl so passionately, trying to imagine himself in place of that girl.  _

_ The waves of jealousy he felt in that moment was nothing compared to what he was used to feeling before seeing that makeout fest. But he continued standing and watching as his heart broke into a million pieces and tears started rolling down his eyes. Eventually they parted and gazed into each other’s eyes rather lovingly and Hoseok just couldn’t take it anymore. His feet finally moved and he turned on his heel to leave. _

_ That day he decided he’d find someone for himself as well. Some girl. And try his level best to get over his best friend because he couldn’t afford ruining their friendship, especially since it was painfully obvious that Hyunwoo could never be his, that he was probably straight. _

_ The very next day Hoseok kissed the first girl who asked him out. And they started dating. _

_ It felt nice that someone liked him, that someone wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss Hyunwoo. _

_ Hell, he hadn’t even noticed how many people he had behind him, guys and girls. But he only went for the girls. He never wanted anything with any guy if the guy wasn’t Hyunwoo, as unrealistic as that was.  _

_ But sadly, he felt nothing for the girl he was with and soon they’d ended up breaking up. _

_ But Hyunwoo had showed genuine excitement and joy when Hoseok had told him that he’d finally had his first kiss and was then dating too. _

_ And had showed the correct amount of understanding and sadness when Hoseok had broken up, not that Hoseok had felt much of any emotion when he had done the deed of breaking his now-ex-girlfriend’s heart. _

_ After going through some more girlfriends, school ended and they both ended up going to the same top college they wanted to go to, somehow. Destiny worked in strange and wonderful ways. _

_ Wonderful if Hoseok excluded the fact that he was still utterly and completely (and painfully) in love with his gorgeous best friend Son Hyunwoo. _

_ By the time they reached the last year of college, Hyunwoo had a stable girlfriend while Hoseok had just given up on dating anyone. He couldn’t be with any boy as he only wanted Hyunwoo that way. He couldn’t satisfyingly be with any girl because it never felt enough no matter how far they took it or what they tried to do to make it interesting. _

_ All his hopes of Hyunwoo ever liking him back was dying, nearly completely dead. He stupidly held onto little hope always, he just couldn’t let go. _

_ The night they graduated, Hyunwoo and Hoseok had got drunk, totally shit faced. Their parents had left to head back home while Hoseok and Hyunwoo would spend the next two days packing up their remaining things and catching a train back home. _

_ That night Hyunwoo had drunkenly admitted that he was bisexual, that he liked guys too, not just girls. _

_ Hope had come surging into his heart and he had taken the plunge.  _

_ He finally kissed his best friend like he’d been dreaming to do since age thirteen or so. _

_ And Hyunwoo kissed him back, and it was everything he had imagined it to be, actually better. _

_ That night Hoseok and Hyunwoo went all the way. Hoseok gave Hyunwoo the blowjob of his life and rimmed him to the best of his abilities. Hyunwoo cried out in pleasure, shouting Hoseok’s name over and over. And then they found a condom packet at the back of one of Hoseok’s drawers and Hyunwoo drunkenly made love to Hoseok.  _

_ It was the first time either of them had been with a guy and the thought made Hoseok elated beyond belief. _

_ Even while drunk, Hyunwoo was the kindest and the sweetest guy ever. He took proper care of his best friend, letting him come first. They cleaned up and slept in each other’s arms. _

_ It was the best night in Hoseok’s life. _

_ But it all came crashing when Hyunwoo had up and left the next morning.  _

_ When Hoseok had gone over later on to the older’s room, Hyunwoo seemed to recall nothing whatsoever. _

_ Hell, he was still sulking over his ex-girlfriend, having no recollection of the night that he had spent with Hoseok in his bed.  _

_ As he continued packing, he asked with fear evident in his tone, “Nothing happened between us, right Hoseok? I couldn’t live with myself then.. If something did, it was all a big mistake. Shit.. please tell me nothing happened..”  _

_ The pleading tone and desperation in his best friend and one love’s eyes made Hoseok lie, even though his heart was being shredded into pieces and he was bleeding everywhere, “No, Hyunwoo. I don’t recall anything happening between us. We’re cool, buddy.” He gave his friend a pat on the back as he tried to push in or away all his feelings, all the hope he had felt the night before. _

_ The last remaining miniscule piece of hope that he had vanished when Hyunwoo breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged him tightly saying, “Thank God. You’re my best friend, Hoseok. I could never think of you that way, never ruin what we have that way.” _

Hyungwon felt his cheeks growing wet as tears rolled down from his eyes. He had never felt a human’s memories that intensely. But he was in for more shock and surprise.

He felt they were some gaps in the memories. It wasn’t that unusual though. Many people did their best to shut out the most painful events that happened to them. From what Hyungwon could see, Hoseok had probably gone through some sort of abuse or something hurtful with some guy. Someone who wasn’t Hyunwoo had severely broken his trust, Hyungwon wasn’t sure. 

The scenes shifted and something like finality settled on Hyungwon. 

_ Hoseok was driving through the night after something painful had gone down.  _

_ He had drunkenly barged into Hyunwoo’s house when his parents hadn’t been home. And had caught him kissing his ex-girlfriend. The girl left after seeing Hoseok in his obvious shitfaced state. He got that way often to drown out the pain he felt, along with avoiding Hyunwoo to be able to focus on his real life and work. Yes, he’d landed himself a job in Seoul after Hyunwoo and his family had shifted there, having had a house there before moving to Gwangju where Hoseok’s family lived, where Hoseok and Hyunwoo grew up together till they moved to Busan for college. _

_ Hoseok had drunkenly tried to kiss Hyunwoo, and had managed to land a few kisses on his best friend’s lips, who had totally dismissed his advances, not only because his friend was drunk but also because though he’d come to terms with the fact that he was bisexual, Hoseok wasn’t his type or his one.  _

_ And though he did recall some of what had gone down that night they graduated, he said it had been a big mistake and he was sorry because he couldn’t be with Hoseok that way. _

_ Hoseok’s heart had broken once again, broken the final time, hearing the absoluteness in his best friend’s voice. _

_ He had stumbled out of his friend’s house despite him calling and asking him to stay the night because it was too dangerous to drive at night, that too with as drunk as Hoseok was. It was a miracle that he had reached Hyunwoo’s house safely in the first place.  _

_ But Hoseok had stubbornly refused his friend’s offer no matter how much Hyunwoo had begged him to stay the night for his own good. _

_ But in his current state, Hoseok didn’t care about his own good. He was tired of living as though he were happy when all he could think about was loving Hyunwoo the way he was supposed to be loved, how he couldn’t imagine life without living with his Hyunwoo in the romantic way. Just friendship wasn’t cutting it anymore, not after he had experienced how it was to be with Hyunwoo, not after he had tasted the exquisite and delicious fruit that was Hyunwoo’s body. _

_ He had hurriedly gotten into his car, Hyunwoo’s voice calling out to him. _

_ He drove through the night, tears running down his cheeks continuously, that it was useless trying to wipe them away after a point. His vision blurred thanks to his tears and drunkenness and that led him crashing into a truck coming from the wrong side. _

His car tumbled and tumbled and Hyungwon felt intense pain all over his body as glass pierced here and there, cutting into his skin and making him bleed.

The pain was unimaginable and all he saw was red everywhere. 

He had never felt a memory like this, as usually the part of someone’s death just caused him mild discomfort. Nothing like this.

But here he was,  _ feeling  _ things as if  _ he  _ were the one in that car crash, not Hoseok.

Just when the agony was getting too much, he let go. Hyungwon let go and blackness enveloped him in its folds.

Then out of nowhere a blinding white light engulfed and he felt as if his body were on fire.

He felt like his skin was melting away, like his bones and muscles were being charred into black ash.

He heard a loud ear piercing scream and then the light dimmed down to blackness again.

And everything died down to nothingness, the pain gone as suddenly as it had come.

That’s when he realized, the scream had been his own.. and that last experience had probably been his own, not Hoseok’s...

Hyungwon’s eyes shot open and he sat up with a jerk. His eyes burned and his chest heaved as he tried to breathe normally after such an intense ride. He rushed to the kitchen sink and splashed some cold water into his eyes, soothing the burn more or less.

He gripped the ledge of the counter and tried to calm his racing heart.

Shit. What was happening to him?! He had the slowest beating heart ever! Bloody he was pretty much undead! 

But tonight seemed like a night of Firsts because he had literally  _ experienced  _ a human’s memories, instead of just viewing them in a passive, uncommitted way like he usually did. He had felt pain so intense as if real pieces of glass were painfully and forcefully being embedded into  _ his  _ skin and not Hoseok’s! 

And now his  _ racing  _ heart?!

Shit, that was all  _ all sorts of wrong! _ What the hell!

And that blinding white light that made him feel such excruciating pain along with making feel so.. Drained.

Hyungwon was feeling so drained… when he had  _ just _ fed… the fuck..

He was more drained than ever… 

Suddenly his body gave out and he barely caught himself by gripping the counter ledge.

He heaved in lungfuls of air and dragged any surface he could get a grip on and somehow reached the couch in the hall.

Every step he took made his lungs burn and his limbs feel like lead or some huge heavy boulders. 

Yet somehow he managed to crash heavily onto his couch.

And before he knew it, he had passed out completely.

  
  
  


He remained unconscious for god knows how long. 

_ He saw flashes of that gorgeous human being called Son Hyunwoo, smiling at him gently. _

_ He reached out long, slightly tanned fingers to brush away some locks of hair that had fallen into Hyungwon’s eyes. He then brushed his knuckles over his cheeks as if Hyungwon were made of porcelain that might break at the slightest rough touch.  _

_ Hyungwon sighed dreamily as the ethereal human stared into his eyes adoringly. He felt his cheeks heat up when Hyunwoo said in his deep voice, “You’re so beautiful, Hyungwon.”  _

_ Just as the golden angel leaned in, probably to kiss him, the dream faded into blackness. _

  
  
  


Hyungwon sat up with a jolt as he felt something he hadn’t felt in centuries.

His stomach literally boiled with whatever was inside and he felt like he might puke any second.

He legit bolted to the kitchen and started digging through his abandoned, dusting-collecting cabinets to find some biscuit packets lying at the back along with the instant noodles cup he had barely contemplated on eating just for the sake of eating.

But now he brought it down with the biscuit packets. He ripped open one of the packets and literally inhaled the biscuits, barely registering that they were stale, let alone registering that he was actually  _ eating,  _ the way humans did, the way he hadn’t in months. 

After ravenously finishing the first packet, he tore open another packet and gobbled down the crispy thins that were in there.

Only once he was down four packets of biscuits did he start to feel anywhere near normal.

He dazedly glanced at the strewen plastic cases on the kitchen counter, absently registering that  _ he  _ had actually finished his  _ whole  _ biscuit stash within minutes, when he couldn’t have stomached them in the slightest just the day before.

An evening, then night, of Firsts indeed.

He shook his head at himself, finally realizing consciously and accepting the fact that he had been ravenously hungry, like he hadn’t eaten in months.. which he had not..

But he wasn’t human! He hadn’t had the  _ need  _ to eat human food in  _ centuries! _

What was happening to him?!

Just as Hyungwon was about to hit some sort of “mid-life crisis” as the humans called it, he chose to push it aside for the pressing fact that he was  _ still  _ hungry, though not torturously so.

He dug through the drawers between the counter and found a reasonably sized steel bowl. That should do it.

He filled it with water and set it up for heating on the stove.

He was surprised he even had any water or gas or even electricity left (after he had gone to turn the overhead fan on in the living room after he had sweat like he had come out of a furnace after that “nap” he’d taken). 

He had his friends Minhyuk and Changkyun to thank for paying his bills, barely-there bills they were. But Hyungwon wasn’t the gratitude expressing kind though he felt loads of it many times. And his friends knew he loved them or something anyway.

Turning the gas off, he poured the boiling water into the instant noodles cup and covered the top with its metal flap, and felt a wave of weariness pass through him again.

He set down the now-empty bowl and made his way to the living room to take another nap on the couch.

_ This time he saw Hyunwoo and him holding hands and strolling through the park. The park looked quite familiar to Hyungwon. It looked a lot like the park near the hospital he frequented.  _

_ Hyunwoo whispered sweet nothings into his ear making his blush bright red. The angel chuckled in that deep melodious voice of his before pulling Hyungwon behind a tree in a rather isolated part of the park. He gently pressed Hyungwon against the thick tree trunk after snaking a possessive arm around his waist. He ducked his head down, never breaking eye contact with Hyungwon. _

_ “My angel,” Hyunwoo breathed out before gently capturing Hyungwon’s lips in a soft kiss that had him melting under the golden angel’s possessive touch. _

Before Hyungwon could kiss Hyunwoo back, he woke up.

Something made him feel like his immortality had been stripped away from him, what with how drained he had felt since he sorted through that human’s memories. 

He looked at the wall clock hanging above his balcony’s door. 2 A.M.

His stomach rumbled and he made a sound of annoyance as he heaved his lead-like body to the kitchen to eat the now-cold instant noodles.

He ate absentmindedly, not really paying attention to the taste. His mind kept going to that angelic human he dreamt about twice now. 

_ I’m starting to become like Lee Hoseok…  _ He fleetingly thought. Hoseok had been all-consumed by his love for Son Hyunwoo. He used to think about him all day and night, imagine kissing him and making sweet love to him, everyday till the day he got into that terrible accident. Hyungwon felt sad for the guy, for the love he couldn’t have from the one guy he had loved for years and years. 

Yet again, he felt as if his immortality had been stripped away. He was becoming softer, more empathising. He was known to be cold and hard, not like this. He hadn’t been like this even when he had dated Minhyuk all those decades ago.

He had never really dreamed about Minhyuk, definitely not how he had about Hyunwoo that night. Nothing that soft. At the most just passing images of Minhyuk had gone through his mind once or twice.

He finished his noodles and let out a sigh.  _ Got to test that immortality-stripped-away theory _ . He glanced at the overhead clock again. 2:30A.M.

Whatever. There has to be  _ someone _ dying somewhere.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. 

There. A little away from his frequented hospital, his second most frequented one. Great!

Hyungwon left the cup lying on the table and rushed out the door, grabbing his leather jacket at the last second.

He turned right outside his apartment door and cast a quick spell to make sure no one heard or noticed his presence.

He walked a couple of blocks before his earlier tiredness hit him again. Definitely another first. Awesome..

He closed his eyes midwalk and teleported himself to the hospital he was heading to. 

Once there, he whizzed through the parking lot to get into the ICU, right next to the Emergency ward. 

He scanned the room to find an old woman on the verge of death. Perfect.

He rushed to the woman’s side and immediately kneeled down next to the bed, pressing two fingers to both their foreheads. 

And then he focused.

And focused.

A minute passed. Then another.

And he got nothing. At all. 

His eyes shot open in disbelief. That had  _ never  _ happened before since the first time he’d ever received this gift/curse centuries ago.

The monitor beeped loudly and at a stretch, signalling that the woman had passed away.

Hyungwon sat there on his knees, staring in horror as Changkyun came and gave him a weird look before taking the old lady’s soul with him.

What was going on with him?! 

His body slumped further and he rested his forehead on the bed in front of him.

Everything was going to hell, his whole existence was getting torn down. 

What was he going to do?!

He slowly willed himself to stand up, unable to keep the helplessness and shock of everything that happened till that early morning since the day before’s evening. 

He should’ve never taken Hoseok’s memories. He wouldn’t have if he had known it would come to this. Feeling this terrible and helpless.

He dazedly made his way out to the parking lot. He heard loud thunder and looked up to see lightning streak the skies white before disappearing. He felt tiny droplets land on his exposed hands and sighed when the droplets turned bigger and bigger before it was raining torrentially. Why was he out again…? 

He let his legs lead the way home as he started walking, barely paying attention to his surroundings. Not that it mattered anyway. He was feeling miserable  _ and  _ he was getting drenched in the rain. Clichéd much?

But whatever. Maybe all this was temporary? He had been immortal for centuries after all. All his powers and strength couldn’t just leave in a single day.

It was probably 3 A.M by then and no one was out and about except for some stray cars lighting up the streets with their headlights as they occasionally whizzed past Hyungwon, one even splashing him a little.

When he was a block away from his apartment building, he teleported directly into his bedroom in his apartment and crashed onto his bed for good, fully clothed in soaking clothes and all. 

  
  


_ Hyunwoo kissed his way up his neck, slowly, hotly, nibbling here and there and driving Hyungwon crazy. He let out a small moan as Hyunwoo got on the mission to leave a hickey on Hyungwon’s long neck. He pressed his fingers into Hyungwon’s naked flesh as he continued to drive him crazy with his mouth. Hyunwoo started grinding down and Hyungwon moaned high as he tightly gripped the golden angel’s strong, smooth back with both his hands.  _

_ Hyunwoo suddenly pulled back, making Hyungwon open his eyes. They locked eyes and Hyunwoo whispered just loud enough for Hyungwon to hear, “I love you, Hyungwon.” _

_ Hyungwon’s heart raced dangerously as he parted his lips to whisper back, “I love you, too, Hyunwoo!”  _

Hyungwon jolted awake his fingers reaching out to touch Hyunwoo, only for him to not be there. 

Hyungwon was the only one there, alone in his room. He turned his head to look at the digital clock. 9 A.M. 

He got the sudden and intense urge to see Hyunwoo, to  _ be with _ Hyunwoo. He wasn’t here with Hyungwon and that was  _ wrong _ .

He rushed into his bathroom to freshen up as fast as possible and dashed into the hallway to grab his usual jacket before leaving the house.

He ran down the stairs, and out of the apartment building, absentmindedly nodding to the security guard who greeted him.

His feet kept him running, taking him god knows where, but deep inside Hyungwon knew he was going to see his Hyunwoo soon.

Paths that seemed familiar to him, thanks to Hoseok’s memories, but weren’t really familiar to him at all came and went as his feet pounded against the pavement and then asphalt. People were probably giving him odd looks ‘cause who jogged at nine in the morning, with a leather jacket on. But people sucked anyway, and he was above them in way  _ too _ many ways.

He ran for blocks and blocks, his lungs burning and legs screaming for him to stop. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he was feeling more human than ever. 

But he didn’t stop running, not when his destination was so  _ so  _ near! He turned a corner and ran for a block more before he stopped in front of a house. 

A single gated house with a small backyard situated among many apartment and office buildings on the busy main street in Gangnam. 

Wow. He’d come a long way alright.

Without thinking even a little bit about his next move, the only thought going through his mind being seeing his Hyunwoo, he opened the gate to the house and ran up the little pathway after shutting the gate behind himself, and up the four steps that led to the house’s porch. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and his excitement of finally seeing his Hyunwoo. 

He rang the bell and waited, rocking on the balls of his feet in impatience.

A few seconds passed before the door opened to a well-built, tall,  _ gorgeous _ man, definitely  _ the most  _ handsome man Hyungwon had ever seen and definitely a year or two older than Hyungwon’s human form, with golden sun kissed skin and the kindest eyes Hyungwon had ever seen on any human. Oh and the fluffiest yet thickest scalp full of deep brown hair, glinting in the sunlight.

He stood there mesmerised for a second, staring at the god in front of him before snapping back to reality.

“Hyunwoo, I missed you so much!” Hyungwon cried and threw his arms around the older man’s muscular body, hugging him close and burying his face into Hyunwoo’s warm neck. He inhaled his fresh scent, the familiar cologne hitting him and making him sigh in happiness and nostalgia.

But before he could relish the warmth and fragrance and the strength of his Hyunwoo, he got pushed away, not roughly but not gently either.

Hyungwon frowned, reluctantly dropping his arms to his side but not moving back more than necessary. He pouted as Hyunwoo regarded him in confusion.

Why didn’t Hyunwoo hug him back? Why did he push him away? What’s with that confused look, though he looks adorable as hell! 

Before Hyungwon could open his mouth and express his dissatisfaction with Hyunwoo’s behaviour, treating him like some stranger instead of  _ his  _ Hyungwon, his love, Hyunwoo beat him to it. 

But what Hyunwoo said knocked the air out of Hyungwon’s lungs.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you ended up liking this chapter/fic, please leave kudos and comments! They make me happy and motivate me to write more hehe
> 
> Till next time, keep loving Shownu & Hyungwon and Monsta X 🐻🐢


End file.
